Petunia
by Lollikayti
Summary: School-Mahoutokoro Year 4 Theme-Avada Kedavra Prompt-funeral


Logically, Harry knew this was going to happen eventually, but as he was reading the correspondence from his cousin, he found it very hard to believe. He read it over again just to be sure he was understanding correctly. He didn't know how to feel. Petunia Dursley had passed away in her sleep. Dudley thought it right that Harry should be invited to the funeral given that he is family. The way she passed away did not make much sense given her age because she wasn't that old (at least he didn't think she was) but Harry was glad to hear she didn't suffer. He felt sad for Dudley losing his mother, but for a second a small part of him felt a little jealous wishing his mother could have lived long enough to have a peaceful death. He felt deeply pained by that for a moment but then put aside his thoughts to write a response to his cousin. Of course, he would attend the funeral and he would bring the kids to help comfort their cousins. It must be especially hard for them, knowing how close they were to their grandmother. Petunia spoiled them even more than Dudley if that were at all possible.

He explained to the kids that night what had happened, and that they would be traveling to see their cousins first thing in the morning. They were old enough to understand. They seemed sobered by the news but not terribly upset. Harry expected as much seeing as they had only really met Petunia a few times when they were very young. She was slightly nicer to them(than she had ever been to him) but that cold distance was still there. She could never find it in her heart to show them or Harry, the love she had for Dudley and his children. He never held it against her, he long ago accepted that was just how she was.

They headed out first thing in the morning. Harry opted to take a train, for the scenic view, and the nostalgia. They arrived at Dudley's home mid-afternoon the day before the funeral. He had offered to let them stay the night so they wouldn't have to pay for a hotel, and the kids could spend some time together. Harry accepted and decided to make the most of it. He may not have a lot in common in Dudley but he was his cousin and he was obviously hurting. After a light dinner, Harry sat down with his cousin to have a glass of scotch.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked tentatively.

" I feel so numb. I mean people say oh thank goodness she didn't suffer but what kind of bloody consolation is that? I mean really?!" He stood up angry almost shouting, then took a deep breath and sat back down.

"She's gone..." He put his head in his hands. He lifted his head and took a deep breath. He exhaled and in one drink finished his glass of scotch.

"I'm so sorry Dudley." Harry can tell how much Dudley was hurt by this but didn't want to say too much. He and his cousin were friendly but it was still very awkward. They never really made the effort to be very close.

"Shit Harry, you don't have to apologize. I got to spend the majority of my life around my mother. I haven't forgotten what happened to your parents. I'm saying it because I know you're too bloody nice to." He got up to pour another drink.

Harry almost wanted to smile at that but thought against it. That was possibly the nicest thing Dudley had ever said to him. Harry honestly never would have guessed that Dudley ever gave a thought to Harry's parents. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't. They sat for a little while longer and didn't say anything else. Harry finished his drink, bid his cousin goodnight, and then retired for the evening.

In the morning after getting ready and sharing breakfast with Dudley and his wife, Harry and the kids headed to the funeral home. Harry was quiet the whole ride, mostly dreading having to see Uncle Vernon again. They had not spoken since Harry lived with them. Vernon never reached out, and Harry never thought to either. Vernon had always made his opinion of Harry very clear, so when Harry moved out he was honestly just relieved to be basically rid of the Dursleys in general.

He walked in the building and was instantly back in that room under the stairs. He felt a wave of sadness and anxiety. He felt silly, having to remind himself that he was no longer that helpless boy who lived under the stairs. He signed the guest book for the children and himself. He had them all sit with Dudleys kids and he sat next to Dudley. They first listened to a vicar do the preliminary speech. He droned on a bit longer than he should have, but the was to be expected. Once the vicar had finished, he asked if anyone would like to say a few words.

When Harry was first thinking about how this would go, he thought Vernon would be the one to stand up and say something. It was his wife that passed after all. Vernon was sitting in the very first isle right in front of them. Harry avoided looking at him until just then. For a moment he expected to see the same towering rotund man that had gone out of his way to make Harry's' childhood hell. Other than his girth, Harry could not have been more wrong. He had never seen the man so small. It was as if that arrogant sense of pride and selfishness had fallen away and now he had nothing. Harry felt a deep pain for him for a moment. He couldn't imagine losing Ginny.

Before he was able to get too deep in his thoughts, he saw Dudley stand up and head towards the front of the room. It made sense for him to speak considering how close he and his mother were.

Dudley stood at the podium and slowly pulled out a note card. He glanced up at the crowd for a moment, took a deep breath, and then read from his card. " I wanted to say a few words for my mother, Petunia Dursley. She was an incredible mother to me, and grandmother to my children. My father wanted me to say also that she was a loving and caring wife. Her family was always the most important thing to her. I love her and I miss her dearly. I always will. Thank you." Dudley was always a man of few words. His expression was blank and his eyes bloodshot. He stepped down and made sure to avoid eye contact with anyone on the way back to his seat. He sat back down between his wife and Harry. His wife gently rubbed his back then went back to comforting the children.

A couple more people spoke, and then the vicar came back up and made a closing statement, letting people know they could now come up and view and deceased, and if they wanted, there were light refreshments in the room down the hall. Dudley helped Vernon up to the casket and said a few words that Harry couldn't hear from where he was sitting. Harry originally did not wish to go up to the casket, but after most of the people came and went, the children decided they wanted to see her and insisted he go with them. She did not look much different, only more pale. Although he did have to admit she seemed more at peace. Harry did not look too long before he felt uncomfortable and joined his family in the other room.

He helped the children get plates of fruits and cheeses and helped them find a place to sit down. He saw Dudley and Vernon across the room. Dudley had a plate with a large assortment of meats, cheeses, and finger sandwiches. Harry thought it was good he hadn't lost his appetite. Vernon on the other hand, had a small plate of beans that he seemed to have no interest in whatsoever. It was out of character, but the man is grieving his wife, so it's to be expected.

After sitting and chatting with the kids for a few minutes, he noticed Dudley helping Vernon up from the table and heading their way. He assumed Dudley was just helping him make the rounds to thank everyone for coming. He soon learned that wasn't the case as Vernon approached his table.

"May I join you?" he asked quietly, clearly struggling to stay on his feet.

"Of course, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered politely and pulled out a chair for him.

"Children, your cousins wanted to see you for a bit, do you mind joining them at my table over there?" Dudley asked the kids with all the smile he could muster. They nodded politely and headed that way.

"Harry, I wanted a word with you if you don't mind." Vernon said with his voice shaking slightly.

Before Harry could respond he continued. "I very much appreciate you coming and bringing the kids today. I know we never did have the best relationship, but it still means a lot." Harry could see Vernon was starting to cry.

" Your aunt was the love of my life. She meant the world to me. I know she never really showed it, but I wanted you to know she loved you. She loved her sister, but harbored a lot of anger and jealousy towards her as you know. That anger got deflected onto you and I just wanted to apologize. You were all she had left of her sister." He started to cough and was having trouble speaking.

"I just needed you to know that. If it were alright with you, I would like to invite you to start coming to our family events, easter, boxing day and whatnot. I would just ask that when you respond, please do so by post and not owls." He let out a nervous chuckle. His hands were shaking as he took a bite of his beans that had to be cold by now. Harry smiled back at him.

"You are Petunias family, and therefore mine. I'm sorry you were never treated as such. You turned out to be a good man, and a good father. Thank you for hearing me out Harry. I'll have Dudley send me your address. I had better make my rounds before I collapse." He laughed again and reached out his hand to shake Harry's'. Harry smiled a huge smile and took his hand in a firm grip and shook it.

Authors Note-

School-Mahoutokoro

Year 4

Theme-Avada Kedavra

Prompt-Funeral


End file.
